tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Kàyagatàsativaggo
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Anguttara Nikaya >> Kàyagatàsativaggo 'AN 1.19 Kàyagatàsativaggo' 563. Bhikkhus, if the great ocean is penetratingly seen, you see that all small rivulets flow into it, in the same manner mindfulness of the body, developed and made much arouse thoughts of merit leading to knowledge. Bhikkhus, if this one thing is developed and made much it leads to 564. Great religious anxiety 565. Great benefits 566. Coming to the end of unpleasantness 567. Mindful awareness 568. Gain of knowledge and vision 569. A pleasant abiding here and now and 570. The Realization of the fruits of release, with knowledge. What is that one thing? It's mindfulness of the body. Bhikkhus, this one thing developed and made much, conduces to the realization of the fruits of release with knowledge. 571. Bhikkhus, when mindfulness of the body is developed and made much, the body and mind is appeased, thoughts and thought processes are appeased and with its development and completion all knowledgeable things get completed. 572. Bhikkhus, when mindfulness of the body is developed and made much, not arisen demeritorious thoughts do not arise and arisen demeritorious thoughts fade. 573. Bhikkhus, when mindfulness of the body is developed and made much, not arisen thoughts of merit arise and arisen thoughts of merit develop and reach completion 574. Bhikkhus, when mindfulness of the body is developed and made much, ignorance fades, science arises, self-conceit fades, latent tendencies get completely destroyed and bonds fade. 575-576. Bhikkhus, when mindfulness of the body is developed and made much, it conduces to penetrating wisdom and to final extinction without holdings 577-579. Bhikkhus, when mindfulness of the body is developed and made much, the various mental spheres and their respective pastures are penetratingly understood. 580-583. Bhikkhus, when mindfulness of the body is developed and made much, it conduces to realizing the fruits of the entry into the stream of the Teaching, fruits of returning once, fruits of not returning, and fruits of worthiness 584-598. Bhikkhus, when mindfulness of the body is developed and made much, it conduces to gain of wisdom. Bhikkhus, when mindfulness of the body is developed and made much, it conduces to growth in wisdom Bhikkhus, when mindfulness of the body is developed and made much, it conduces to amassing wisdom. Bhikkhus, when mindfulness of the body is developed and made much, it conduces to wisdom as extensive as the earth. Bhikkhus, when mindfulness of the body is developed and made much, it conduces to wisdom that spreads out. Bhikkhus, when mindfulness of the body is developed and made much, it conduces to quick wisdom. Bhikkhus, when mindfulness of the body is developed and made much, it conduces to deep wisdom. Bhikkhus, when mindfulness of the body is developed and made much, it conduces to exhilerating wisdom. Bhikkhus, when mindfulness of the body is developed and made much, it conduces to unbounded wisdom. Bhikkhus, when mindfulness of the body is developed and made much, it conduces to spontaneous wisdom. Bhikkhus, when mindfulness of the body is developed and made much, it conduces to sharp wisdom. 599. Bhikkhus, when mindfulness of the body is developed and made much, it conduces to penetrating wisdom.